


Love on Fire

by Lovely_Reira



Category: K (Anime), K Project
Genre: GUYS, Him and Misaki are boyfriends, M/M, Saru hates his life, Takes place before Saruhiko joins Scepter 4, The summary makes it sound like y'all are gonna get some good sexy times, This I basically a crack fic, but I hope amusing, but nah, im both ashamed and proud, im laughing my ass off over thinking about this, its so short, semi public sexy time, the first time I've ever written anything smutty and this is it, you get this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Reira/pseuds/Lovely_Reira
Summary: Misaki ends up helping Tatara and Anna cook for the clan. When Izumo sends the latter two to retrieve their King, Saruhiko takes advantage of their alone time.





	Love on Fire

"Tatara-san, how much pepper do we need for this?" Misaki asked, having just finished dicing up another habanero pepper. 

The brunette looked over and smiled. "That should be plenty. Here, put it in with the pasta. Can you stir it in Anna?" 

She nodded in response, leaning slightly so that Misaki could put the peppers in while she mixed them in, making sure they were evenly dispersed amongst the pasta and sauce. 

Misaki put the now empty cutting board into the sink along with the knife, rinsing his hands off before drying them against his cargo shorts. "I can't wait for everyone to try it! I bet it tastes awesome!" He excitedly exclaimed.

The food was pretty much finished at this point, they just needed to wait for the rest of the members of the clan who were eating here tonight to arrive; Mikoto and Kusanagi. The rest had to bow out of dinner, though Kamamoto insisted they save him some leftovers. 

The door to the kitchen opening caught the three's attention. In the doorway was Fushimi Saruhiko, looking as bored as he always did while within the bar or anywhere with the other members of HOMRA. "Kusanagi-san said you aren't picking up his calls. Apparently he wants some help with Mikoto-san," he directed towards Tatara, slipping his hands into his pockets. 

"Oh? Let's go Anna, our king calls!" He responded with a pleasant smile.

Misaki immediately perked up. "I'll go too!" 

With a small shake of his head, Tatara covered the food to keep it warm before heading to the door, the small girl trailing behind him. "You should stay to keep an eye on the food," he said. "Can you help him, Fushimi-kun?" 

The boy in question clicked his tongue in response, making Tatara smile brightly as he left. 

Misaki pouted slightly. "Dammit, how come I ended up getting stuck with the boring job?" 

Looking down at his PDA, Saruhiko didn't answer. In fact, he didn't even bother to glance up at his boyfriend. 

He sighed at his silence, hearing the front door of the bar closing. 

As it did, Saruhiko looked up. He walked over to Misaki, placing his hands on his waste and he backed him towards the countertop. He wasted no time stealing a kiss from Misaki, slipping his tongue between his lips when a gasp parted them.

Misaki was taken by surprise, but he certainly wasn't going to complain. His hands immediately came to hold onto the front of Saruhiko's sweatshirt, keeping him close. It wasn't up he felt the bulge the was pressing against him that he pulled back. 

"Saru...we can't. Kusanagi-san would kill us and everyone will be back soon," he protested. 

The taller male scowled at his answer, leaning down to press needy kisses to Misaki's jaw and throat. "We have time," he insisted, thrusting his hips forward slightly. 

Misaki bit his lower lip lightly. The two hadn't really had the chance to do much lately. Between the other clansmen coming to their place and all the time that Misaki had been spending here, they had barely had a moment to themselves. He had never realized how much it had been getting to Saru. 

"Fine, I'll jerk ya off real quick, but that's it," he relented, his cheeks flushing slightly. "If ya want more then you'll have to wait till we get home."

Saruhiko grunted in affirmation. He had been getting so pent up both sexually and emotionally. As Misaki's hand slipped down to his pants, clumsily fiddling with his belt for a couple moments before opening up the front of his pants, he felt an almost sick satisfaction about what they were doing. For the first time since they had first arrived to this place, Misaki's eyes would only be on him while they were here. Not only that, but they were defiling this place. HOMRA's base. Such Mikoto's place, even if it really belonged to Kusanagi-san.

All of that disappeared as a warm hand wrapped around him, his eyes falling shut as his head came to rest on Misaki's shoulder. Each stroke began relieving some of the pressure, the thought of them being caught made him even more aroused. 

"Ah~ Misaki, you seem to be affected too~ Are you sure you don't want to do more than this? I could easily fuck you against the counter before anyone got back~" he purred out, lifting his head to see the redhead's reaction. 

His eyes were half-lidded in arousal, face flushed despite how he shook his head. It would have made Saruhiko scoff how he was being so stubborn in any other situation. He figured he would just have to make Misaki a mess in this building at a later date. For now, he was too pent up to want to risk pissing the other off to that point that he stopped. 

Oh god, his hand was so warm. It felt like it was getting even warmer. Wait...why was it getting warmer? Fuck fuck fuck. 

He made a choked noise of pain, grabbing Misaki's wrist to stop him. "Fuck, Misaki, stop!" He hissed out. 

Misaki's eyes widened and he immediately released him, pulling his hand back as he stared up at him. "The hell is wrong?" 

"My goddamn dick is on fire," he didn't know where the stinging sensation was coming from, but it was completely unbearable. 

"Oh shit! The peppers!" Misaki cried out, realization hitting him like a brick in the face.

Saruhiko looked at him, bewildered. "Peppers?" 

"Tatara-san had me cutting habanero peppers, he warned me to wash my hands carefully when I was done, but I-" Misaki quickly began explaining.

"Fuck. Grab the fucking milk," he cut him off with an angry growl, not having any patience for the rest of his sentence. 

Misaki nodded, running to the fridge and pulling out the carton as Saruhiko made his way to the bathroom. He already could hear Misaki complaining about not wanting to make a mess on the floor and really really wanted to get the milk on his burning appendage as fast as possible. 

He stripped off his pants and shoes as fast as humanly possible, getting into the shower, barely resisting turning the water on. 

It wasn't long before Misaki ran in after him, not bothering to even take off his shoes as he followed Saruhiko in, pouring the cold liquid on his now flaccid penis. 

A sigh of relief fell from his lips, the pain appeased. "Slow, if we run out before this goes away I'm going to kill you."

"Fuck. I'm so sorry, Saru." 

Misaki didn't know if he had ever felt guiltier about anything in his life. The pained tears that had formed unshed in Saruhiko's eyes making his stomach twist.

"You owe me big time," was his response.

Misaki nodded, no intention of denying him something after that. Though, with Saruhiko's sadistic streak, he figured he might regret that later.

 

•••••

 

"Yata-kun?" Tatara looked around the kitchen, not sure where their young vanguard had disappeared to. 

Kusanagi peeked his head in. "Is the food ready?" He asked.

Tatara nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not really sure where Yata-kun went. Or Fushimi-kun."

Chuckling, he shook his head before responding to him. "Two young boys with the place to themselves? I'm sure Fushimi-kun dragged Yata-chan off somewhere. I wouldn't worry too much about it"

"I'm surprised you aren't more worried about it considering this is your bar." A low voice from behind Kusanagi could be heard. 

"Fushimi-kun has seemed extra irritable lately so I'll let it go this time," Kusanagi told him.

 A tiny white head cocked slightly, looking up at Mikoto questioningly. The king merely shook his head. She frowned a little at being kept in the dark, but didn't push any further on the issue. 

"Well go get _something_ , you idiot!" A loud shout could be heard, following the sound of something hitting the wall. 

It was then that Misaki made his appearance, seeming especially flustered. The redhead went into the fridge, rustling around before pulling out what appeared to be heavy cream.

He paused to look at the others, smiling awkwardly in an attempt to seem casual. "Saruhiko and I are gonna skip out on dinner, sorry," he said before running back to where he had come from.

All four were incredibly confused, especially the three who had assumed they knew what the two were up to. They shared a look between them before deciding to ask questions at a later date.

"Ah! This food is pretty spicy so I bought milk. That way if it's too much to handle we'll be able to have some," Tatara said, going to the fridge to get it out.

However, as he looked in there, it appeared that the milk had gone missing. Huh? That was odd. It had been completely full earlier that day. How were they already out? 

He remembered Yata grabbing the heavy cream and wondered if he had anything to do with it. Just what in the world had those boys gotten up to?

About fifteen minutes later, the two emerged from the bathroom, Saruhiko having an especially sour expression and seemingly walking with a small limp. Misaki quickly apologized again for missing dinner before following his pissed off boyfriend from the building. 

A small grunt left Mikoto, drawing the others attention. "Peppers."

Slowly, understanding dawned on Kusanagi and Tatara's faces, followed by amusement. 

"I told Yata-kun to wash his hands properly," Tatara mused. 

Kusanagi smirked slightly. "Poor Fushimi-kun."

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a post I saw on Tumblr that I couldn't help but imagine the scenario with these two (mostly because I have a problem). 
> 
> I'm so sorry.


End file.
